


Candyfloss

by deadpoetianto



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetianto/pseuds/deadpoetianto
Summary: My own spin on what might've happened on Jack and Ianto's first date.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Candyfloss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot just written for someone to give him a break from the devastatingly sad Janto content I pumped into his Twitter DMs, so it is far from perfect, or even of a praiseworthy standard. I haven't looked at it or edited it since I wrote it a few months ago. It made them happy, though, so maybe it will do the same for some of you sad fucks on here at 3AM. Don't worry, I get it.

_“By the way, is that a yes?”_

_“Yes.”_

An official date. Was that some sort of new step in their relationship? It had to be. Perhaps it wasn’t a big deal to Jack; he’d likely asked hundreds of people on dates. But for Ianto, it was different. It definitely felt like a step up from their usual arrangement.

Ianto couldn’t figure out what to wear. Most of his ‘dates’ with Jack so far involved no clothes whatsoever; suddenly, finding a nice outfit felt quite confronting. He wore a suit to work every day; should he wear a suit to this? No. That seemed too formal. Was it? Maybe a t-shirt and jeans would suffice. He wondered what Jack would wear; he was almost expecting him to wear the outfit he wore to work. Other than seeing Jack naked, he only ever saw Jack in his shirt, suspenders and that big coat. Ianto wasn’t sure he could picture Jack in anything else. After almost an hour of deliberating, Ianto went with jeans and a dark red button-up and eventually decided on adding cologne.

Wow, this really was a date.

Jack’s look, as always, was effortless. He ditched his usual outfit in favour of a more date-appropriate one consisting of grey trousers and a navy shirt. Ianto wasn’t sure what to expect from Jack on their date. Dinner, perhaps. Sex, certainly. They were meeting outside of the Torchwood Hub and going somewhere from there; Jack hadn’t dropped any hints as to where. Ianto was nervous, but mostly, he was excited. He hovered around the monument outside of the Hub, checking his watch. 7:03PM. They’d agreed to meet at seven. Did that make Jack late?

“Hey,” Jack stepped off of the lift and out of the perception filter, making Ianto jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.”

“You didn’t scare me.”

Jack smiled. He offered his arm. “Shall we?” Ianto linked his arm with Jack’s, and they began walking.

* * *

There was a fairground in Cardiff that week, set up on a field. There were bright lights, a ferris wheel, and the smell of candy floss and popcorn filled the air. Jack glanced over at Ianto to gauge his reaction as they approached the fairground entrance, a small smile on his face. The fairground lights glowed against Ianto’s face as he looked into the fairground.

“So?” Jack asked, “whaddaya think?”

“Well, it’s not what I expected,” Ianto replied, but a smile still played on his lips.

“Oh yeah? What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know. Dinner.”

“Well, I’m full of surprises,” Jack shot Ianto a boyish grin, “c’mon.”

Ianto broke into a smile, allowing himself to be dragged along by Jack. The night air was filled with the sounds of laughter and fairground games, stall holders calling out, trying to entice people into playing their games.

“Knock down three cans to win!” One yelled, gesturing to a wall behind him filled with soft toys.

“Those things are rigged, y’know,” Ianto said, “you can never win.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack looked over at the stall, “I bet I can win.”

“I bet you can’t.”

“Challenge accepted,” Jack sauntered over to the stall with the cans, Ianto following, and handed the guy working on it the £2 to play.

“Here you go,” the man gave Jack three baseballs, “you get three goes.”

Jack looked at Ianto, who folded his arms in disbelief. He tossed the ball in his hand a few times, a cocky grin on his face, before turning to the three cans stacked in a pyramid in front of him and narrowing his eyes. He could do this in three shots, easy. But he had a date to impress. He had to do it in _one_. He studied the pyramid for a few seconds longer before throwing the ball. It struck the centre of the pyramid, sending all three cans clattering down.

“Yes!” Jack chuckled, turning to Ianto, “told you I could do it!”

“Here you go,” the stall vendor handed Jack a large soft panda, and Jack spun around, pushing the panda into Ianto’s arms. “For you,” he said with a smile.

“Okay,” Ianto admitted, “I stand corrected.”

Jack winked, and they kept walking, exploring what else there was to do. They played more games and rode the bumper cars — that was Jack’s favourite; he didn’t care if Ianto was his date, he had _no_ mercy when it came to bumper cars. He’d t-bone the _shit_ out of him. It reminded Ianto of a high school date you’d see in a film; fairground, candy floss, one of them wins the other a toy, and then they kiss on the ferris wheel. And hey, look — there was a ferris wheel.

“Let’s go on the ferris wheel,” Ianto said, nodding towards the ride.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The music of the fairground softened as the ferris wheel lifted them above Cardiff, looking out across the city.

“So, how would you say I did?” Jack asked, looking over at Ianto, who seemed mesmerised by the view. “For a first date.”

Ianto smiled. “Not bad.”

“Not bad?” Jack scoffed. _Not bad?_ Jack Harkness produced _incredible_ dates, not just ‘not bad’ ones.

“I’m kidding,” Ianto laughed, “don’t look so offended.”

“I am offended. _Not bad_.”

“Shut up,” Ianto said, pressing his lips against Jack’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short but sweet introduction into my subpar writing skills, find me on Twitter (@hetheyeleven) for subpar fancams and general chaos. Adios!


End file.
